Angela Bowie
Angela Bowie, most commonly known as Angie Bowie, was born 1949 in Cyprus, as Mary Angela Barnett. She is an American citizen who has been a covergirl, model, actress, musician, groupie and most recently, best-selling author. She has publicly proclaimed that she is proudly and openly bisexual. Biography Her father, Col. G. M. Barnett, was a mining engineer and ran the mill for Cyprus Mines Corporation. Her mother was Helena Marie Galas. Angela has one older brother. Educated in United States, Switzerland and Kingston Polytechnic (UK), Angie grew up in the US, where she attended Connecticut College For Women until she was expelled for having a lesbian affair with another student. She met future rock star legend David Bowie in 1969, at the age of 19. According to David, they met when they were both "fucking the same bloke" (Asian record executive Calvin Mark Lee). She is credited by many as being one of David's biggest influences in his early career and rise to fame, although he has since tried to downplay her contribution. She married David one year later, on March 19, 1970 at Bromley Register Office in Beckenham Lane, Kent, England where she took his last name, Bowie (note that "Bowie" is not David's real last name, he was born David Robert Jones and uses "Bowie" as his stage name). David and Angie had a son (born on 30 May 1971) whom they named Duncan Zowie Haywood Jones (Zowie later preferred to be known as Joe/Joey, although now he has reverted to the name Duncan Jones). Angie and David separated after eight years of marriage and divorced on February 8, 1980, in Switzerland. Angie, later citing it as "a marriage of convenience" for both, settled for a mere (by celebrity standards) 300,000 British Pounds. She then began a long-term relationship with punk musician Drew Blood (real name Andrew Lipka) and on July 24, 1980 their daughter, Stacia Larranna Celeste Lipka, was born in Mendocino, California. Angie wrote an autobiographical bestseller, Backstage Passes: Life On the Wild Side with David Bowie, published in 1993, and updated in 2000, detailing their drug-fuelled and openly bisexual lifestyle together with David and many other well-known rockers. In the book, she tells of her notorious first-hand encounter seeing David and Mick Jagger naked in bed together, confirming the long-standing rumors of bi encounters between them. She has her own website giving advice about bisexuality. Trivia * Ms. Bowie's vital statistics in December 1974: 5'9" 33-24-34 (courtesy imdb.com) * Angela is of English (father) and Greek Cypriot (mother) descent. * David Bowie wrote the songs "The Prettiest Star" and "Golden Years" about her. After recording the latter, in an effort to rekindle their failing relationship, David called up Angela, played the unfinished version to win back her heart and succeeded. * Angie Bowie sung the song "La Piscine" with the French band "The Little Rabbits" on their 1998 album "Yeah!". External links *Angie Bowie's Lecture On Bisexuality *Angie Bowie's official website *Angie Bowie's MySpace *Electical Business, Tucson Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Bisexual musicians Category:Female models Category:Greek-Americans Category:American models Category:American people of Cypriot descent Category:English Americans Category:Autobiographers Category:LGBT people from the United States